


Semi-finals Blues

by nealinor



Series: Domestiel Fluff-verse [10]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Kidfic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-30
Updated: 2017-06-30
Packaged: 2018-11-21 07:47:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11353011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nealinor/pseuds/nealinor
Summary: Krissy's soccer team is determined to make the finals this year.





	Semi-finals Blues

**Author's Note:**

> A little more kid angst. Still pretty fluffy. 
> 
> Enjoy!

Krissy loved soccer the way Claire loved dance. She had always had a knack for physical endeavors and had an ability to intensely focus into something that captured her interest. This, plus having a Dad that loved soccer and excelled at it made her formidable. She went beyond neighborhood leagues the moment she was able to do so; moving up to the competitive leagues that played games out of state. She played on her middle school team when she was old enough and when she went to high school, she played on that team as well. Their local high school had one of the best teams in the state and was highly competitive so of course, Krissy thrived there.

Krissy was something of a versatile player, however, her true love was goal keeping and the longer she played, the more specialized to that sort of play she became. She was tough and often other players called her ‘The Brick Wall’ because nothing got by her. The first year she’d been on the team, they’d done well and had gone all the way to the semifinals before they had lost and gone home. Her sophomore year, she and her team were determined to go all the way to the finals. They practiced hard and had an incredible season, so once again, they made it to the semifinals.

The day of the game, Krissy was stoked. She had a feeling that this was going to be their year. They were going to win the semi-finals and then the finals. When she got to the field, her team was gathered up near the goal they would be starting with. There was a buzz of excitement all around them. When she glanced to the field, her entire family was there, even 18 year old Claire who was making googly eyes at Kevin (as always). Dad and Dad were holding hands. Krissy rolled her eyes when Dad (Cas dad) raised his hand and waved at her. Other Dad gave her a thumbs up. She grinned at them both because they were old dorks but they were her old dorks. The ref called them front and center and Krissy blocked it all out to put her head in the game.

***

Dean always felt a little bit nervous when he watched Krissy play. It wasn’t that he worried about her, per se, it was just that soccer could be a rough game and he wanted his little girl to be safe. (Even though Cas tended to be the one who kissed and bandaged bumps and bruises.) Krissy almost always had bruises somewhere, though this was because she was tough as nails and didn’t flinch from the ball or other players. Dean wished she had a greater sense of self preservation. Next to him, Cas laid a hand over his thigh and patted him gently.

“There’s nothing to worry about Dean, it’s just a game.”

This from the man who had admittedly broken more than one bone playing the game. (“That was at a very competitive level, Dean. It won’t happen to Krissy.” “Krissy is a competitive level by herself.”) Dean nodded at his husband and turned his eyes to the game just as the ref blew his whistle to get things started. The first half of the game went well. Krissy gave up no goals but her team didn’t score any either. It was clear that both teams were good and wanted to win badly. At the half, Krissy was sweaty but she didn’t look tired. She shot them both a thumbs up and a grin before turning back to her friends on the team.

Sides were switched and the game started again. The play was just as tense and the longer the clock ran, the more ruthless play became. Parents began to grow restless, grumbling at the referees regarding the calls that were made regarding yellow cards (or lack of them, as the case might have been). Even Cas was getting into it, becoming one of the more vocal critics of the refs calls. Twice Dean had to pull him back down into his seat. (“You’re embarrassing Krissy.” “I’m not Dean, look at her grinning at me.” “Okay, you are embarrassing me and Claire.” “You perhaps. Claire! Hands where I can see them!”)

Krissy’s team scored a goal with a whopping two minutes to go. That’s when things became truly tense. The other team doubled down to make a run at the goal though it was hard fought, with the defense of Krissy’s team at their throats. As the clock dwindled, a lone striker burst through the crowd and struck to the goal. Dean missed how often the ball changed players but finally, the striker made a desperate kick from inside the goal box. Krissy was right there. Dean had a feeling that if Krissy blocked this one, her team would win. That’s when several things happened at once. The girl made the kick and missed. Krissy shifted to block the kick, so the other player’s foot struck Krissy’s leg at full force. There was a sickening crack that could be heard in the stands. The whistle was blown to announce the end of the game.

Krissy went down in a heap, from the stands, Dean could hear her cry and that was all he needed. He rushed down the stands and out across the field to his daughter. People were already swarming the goal by this time and Dean elbowed his way through them to get to his daughter. She was white faced and her expression pinched in pain as one of the coaches peeled down her sock. The movement alone made Krissy curse.

“Dammit that hurts!”

Dean dropped down to his daughter and smoothed a hand over her dark hair. “Language, Sport.”

“I think it’s broken, Dad. It really hurts!” She was dry eyed but she was so pale it hurt to look at.

The coach looked to him. “I think it’s broken. We’re calling an ambulance.”

Dean nodded. They could get through this. He shot a look over his shoulder. “Cas, go get Claire and…” Cas wasn’t there. He knew his husband was right behind him on the way down. Where the hell could he be?

Claire burst through the crowd of people and sank down next to him and Krissy. “Dad, you need to go get Dad before he kills someone or gets arrested.” She pointed across the field. Sure enough, there was Cas, in a shouting match with both a referee and the opposing team’s coach. Typically, Cas was the level headed one however, when he lost his temper it was truly impressive. Claire pushed him again. “I’ll stay here with Sis. Just go get him.”

Dean nodded curtly and jogged across the field. (He was unfortunately reminded that he wasn’t as young as he used to be.)

Cas showed no signs of cooling off. “… this kind of unethical play is disgusting. This man should be banned from the game!” He opened his mouth to say more, the other coach looking actually a little afraid now, as Dean cut in and put a hand on his husband’s shoulder.

Dean knew he could tell Cas to calm down but prior experience told him that this would only turn the anger on him. He went for a more dirty handed tactic. “They think Krissy’s leg is broken. She’s in a lot of pain and asking for you.”

Cas de-escalated immediately, going from smiting righteous anger to worried Dad in an instant. “Of course, Dean.” He was already moving towards his daughter by the time he spoke.

The coach and the referee both looked relieved. “I’m sure it was all an accident. Still, tell your player to be more careful.” He gave them a curt nod and crossed the field again. Sure enough, Cas was next to Krissy, fretting as she was loaded onto a gurney so they could put her in an ambulance.

“This is ridiculous!” She was saying as they wheeled her away.

“You need medical care, Krissy. Let the paramedics do their job.” Cas was saying as he followed the gurney back to the ambulance.

Dean found Claire and Kevin. “It looks like we are going to be driving to the hospital.

Claire watched as Krissy and Cas disappeared into the ambulance. “Yep.”

Kevin glanced between them. “I.. think I should go home. I’ll see you later Claire.” He moved towards her, looking as if he were going to kiss her cheek and then froze suddenly, turning terrified eyes on Dean. “Goodbye, Mr. Winchester.” He scurried away before Dean could say a word.

Dean sighed. He’d had to admit to himself that Claire and Kevin kissed after he’d caught them making out in the driveway after Prom. Claire rolled her eyes at him and they both made their way to the car.

***

Krissy’s leg was indeed broken. In fact, it was badly broken. The sort of break that needed surgery to fix. Cas had been greeted in the waiting room by an entire team of crying soccer players when he’d come out to find Dean and Claire, all of whom were now devastated that Krissy would not finish the season with them. It had taken ages to send them all off to celebrate the win or something, though he doubted they did. (If so, it probably went down as the most dreary pizza party of all time.) They all went back to sit with Krissy while they found a room for her in the hospital and scheduled the surgery for the next afternoon. (The delay had made Dean irate and it had taken both Cas and Claire to get him to calm down before he was tossed out of the ER.)

Dean took the first shift at the hospital and slept overnight with Krissy, who was pretty loopy because of the pain medicine. Cas came to relieve Dean in the morning. He kissed his husband and sent him out to get some sleep before he took the chair that Dean had vacated. For the first couple of hours, Krissy slept and Cas read. She woke up around mid-morning and immediately complained that she couldn’t eat. Cas patted her hand to sooth her.

That was the moment Krissy had turned dark eyes on him and solemnly said, “We won the game.”

Cas tucked her dark hair behind her ears. “You did, Scout. You know you were amazing.”

Her eyes shimmered in the light, filling with tears which began to spill over her cheeks. “They’ll go to the Finals and I won’t get to play.” She sniffled, her shoulders shaking with silent sobs.

For a moment, Cas felt panic seize his chest. He could deal with tears. He’d hugged his family through sadness many times. (The worst had been Dean’s tears when Page and Plant, having lived to the ripe old age of eight, had died within days of each other.) Krissy never cried. She didn’t cry when she fell from her bike. She didn’t cry when Claire pulled her hair. She didn’t cry when the kids at school had teased her about her missing front teeth or her boyish haircuts. She simply never cried. She was like a rock, far more than he himself was. For a moment, he yearned for Dean. While Krissy had bonded with him over soccer, there was never a doubt that she was Dean’s little girl, in the same way that Claire was his little girl. But Dean wasn’t here; he’d have to muddle through on his own. “Scout….” He drew his daughter into his arms.

Instead of easing, her sobbing intensified. She gripped the back of his shirt and held on for dear life, sobbing her heart out. This was different than Claire’s tears when she’d worried over her ballet troupe auditions or when she’d dented the front of the Prius hitting their mailbox. This was Krissy’s first true heartbreak. She’d worked her hardest to win that game and had won it but having done so, she would be denied the prize of going on. He could sympathize. He knew that telling her there was always next year wouldn’t help at all. It wouldn’t give her the chance to play in the Finals.

“It’s not fair.” He said, leaning his head against the top of hers. “You worked so hard.” Krissy nodded and hiccupped.

“I wanted to go.” Krissy’s sobs were tapering off and Cas thanked his stars that his strong daughter had only cried for a few minutes. “What if they don’t win without me? Do you think that could happen?”

“I don’t know, Scout. Maybe they will win for you… because you got them so far.”

Krissy rubbed her face into his shoulder (Cas suspected that he now had snot on his shirt) then looked up at him. “Maybe they will. That would be good, right?”

“Yes, it would be.” He kissed her forehead and pulled her back into his arms so he could rub soothing circles on her back. “But it’ll be hard not to be there. It’s okay to be upset about it.”

She nodded and relaxed, shifting a little to lay her head on his chest in a way she hadn’t done since she was a child. “I am upset. This sucks.”

“Yes it does.”

Together, father and daughter commiserated over the lost game and how unfair the world was, at least until Claire and Dean came in and Krissy went off to surgery. When they did, he and Krissy shared a smile, having bonded just a little more over disappointment and how unfair life was. Her team didn’t win the finals that year, but the next two years in a row they did and Krissy was with them every step of the way.


End file.
